


Out of Service [Law X OC]

by fyfabz



Series: #Tatiana&LawAU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, like cause why not, slight crossover with bsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: • Sex escapades with the surgeon •Happy anniversary, my beloved wife! ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ONE PIECE belongs to Eiichiro Oda.





	Out of Service [Law X OC]

**warnings: explicit sexual themes ahead, coarse language and more. you've been warned.**

Her phone rang about 3 PM and even though she knew she should have answered it, she didn't. In fact, she failed to answer the following calls as well and by 4:45 it was clear the world had disappeared for the couple who laid in the mess of sheets of what they still dared to call bed.

The loud moans and groans that filled the bedroom were the only sounds to be heard, asides from the slaps of skin against skin that had become familiar by now and every other word of praise that left their lips in hushed whispers.

The brunette, who currently laid naked on the bed with both her arms tied above her head, had a look that could only be described as one of complete bliss. Her body glistened with the sweat that could be blamed to their afternoon activities, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Not when the handsome deviant on top of her wraps his lips around the already sensitive skin of her chest as he continues his lazy pace inside of her, one that has earned the ravenette several words of encouragement from said woman.

" _Yes..._ " She breathes out against his lips as their breaths mix together, as she brings her tied up hands around his head to bring him closer, close enough to lean her forehead against his. " _Just like that..._ "

The ravenette's silver eyes are fueled by lust, lust which never ceases to find an end thanks to her expressions, to the way she closes her eyes when she's  _close_ , to the way her fingers dig into his back with force, to how she moans his name when she's done...

It's like a praise. And it's addictive.

" _Law..._ "

He traps her lips in a slow dance before he lets go with a playful bite to her bottom one, the action makes her giggle, eyes opening in adoration for the man before her.

She sighs in content as he goes to undo the tie knot around her wrists. "I wish we could stay here for whats left of the day."

He kisses her lightly bruised wrists with a caress of his lips as he looks up at her, eyes coming in contact with hers. "We could."

She smiles at his actions while bitting her lower lip. "No, we cannot. Anna will kill me and let's not get started on my mother, Law."

"Exactly," he chuckles as he goes in for another kiss. "Let us not be bothered by nuisances."

She laughs. That laugh he can no longer live without. "Law, Anna is gonna—!"

**_BZZZZT, BZZZZZT, BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_ **

He sighs heavy and defeated. "Was the end of that sentence by any chance, be here any second?" He questions, rhetorically.   
  
  
  
  
  


It was 5:47 PM and Anna Frye could officially say that she was done with this day. She had been forced to leave her bed at 10 AM in order for her to finish preparing everything for the evening. She had been forced to leave the arms of her boyfriend who tempted her quite heavily with the promise of finally catching up to some well deserve chapters of that show they were behind but not really and instead just cuddle under the sheets.

_She just wanted some time with her human algae. Was that too much to ask?_

And now, she had been forced to wait 20 minutes outside the  _rabbits_ place.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna—!" Her silent grumbling gets interrupted by the unlocking of the door.

"Anna-ya." Law opens the door in a pair of navy blue sweats and a grey t-shirt. His hair is slightly damp which makes Anna asume he was in the shower.

"Lawrence."

"Don't call me that." He grumbles. Anna still wonders when is he gonna accept she will call him that till he dies.

"You smell like sex. Where's my wife?" She asks, nonchalant.

To anyone, the question, specifically the nickname, would be one that would bemuse most people. However, for him—and certain walking musgo—that was a typical thing between the pair.

"Bathroom." He answers, ignoring her previous statement as she strolls into the apartment. "Oh please, do come in." He adds sarcastically, it was no secret the male was little less than excited about having to leave his bed and his continuous worshipping of his girlfriend's body to please some lame ass—

"Stop being so grumpy, Lawrence." Anna chuckles, "you are the guest of honor. Act like one?"

He scoffs. "No."  
  
  
  
  
  


It was 7:23 PM and Anna was finishing helping her best friend into the red wine-colored dress she was gonna wear for the night. It was a very simple yet beautiful design which consisted of a collar that showed of her chest covered only by a thinner, almost see through, fabric of the same color. It was fitted at the waist and it dropped down to her thighs, allowing her to show off her legs in a pair of black heels which she would probably will never wear again after tonight. However, on the back of her calves, she could feel the length of her dress as it brushed against the skin of them.

Her auburn hair was loose in waves down her back, meanwhile a portion of her hair was carefully braided as in one of those fancy mermaid braid hairdos she never got to learn but Anna did.

And her makeup looked perfectly in sync with her whole attire, it wasn't too much or too little. It was perfect. Perfect enough to leave Law breathless as he sees her appear on the living room, tearing his eyes away from the phone screen and feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of her.

"So," she asks, a little bit unsure after the male has remained quiet for a while. "How do I look?"

Law blinks delighted at the vision of the deity in from of him. His smile is especially wide once he notices the piece of jewelry that graces her neck. "You look perfect, Tatiana-ya."  
  
  
  
  
  


Being on the spotlight was something she would never get used to. In fact, she wasn't the best at interacting with people. Point. She and Law shared that trait and yet, they had both chosen careers which put them on the spotlight constantly. Him, being the youngest surgeon to reach success and her, being a well known writer, they both had duties to deliver to people around them which meant to stop being a little antisocial flower.

"Congratulations, my dear!" A very large woman with bright blonde and orange hair, heavy makeup, a pink bead necklace and a purple fitted dress greets her with a hug. The only thought in Tatiana's head at the moment is...

_Who the hell is this woman?!_

"Thank you, Jora." Law's voice is smooth as he replies back. The woman, whose name Tatiana has already forgotten by now, starts talking but her eyes are glued on the expression on her boyfriend's face.

He's relaxed and seems so natural at dealing with this kind of thing. Whereas she's a bundle of nerves and just wants to go home.

"Babe?" Law calls for her attention after he notices her going quiet.

Tatiana blinks at the frown on her boyfriend's face as she snaps back into reality. "Sorry, spaced out there for a sec."

He chuckles. "Relax," he whispers against the shell of her ear. "I promise I'll help you unwind later tonight." Those words along would've been enough to have her knees tremble, but not for him, he had to be so damn extra and bite her earlobe as a grunt left his throat.

Tatiana had never felt herself get so horny so fast before in all of her life.

"Tatiana! Congrats you girl!" One of her oldest friends, Ivonne, greets her as soon as Law lets go of her ear. The brunette approaches her friend as best as she can on shaky legs before they embrace.

"Thanks for coming!"

"You look amazing, woman!"

She laughs awkwardly. "Heh, thanks."

They chit-chat for a while before she moves on. People keep coming in, greeting the couple and the longer it goes on, the more Tatiana wants to be back on her bed with Law.

_She should've taken his offer when she could._

 

 

"Tatiana!" She lost count of how any times she has heard her name being called by different people this night. The brunette considers to ask for help from the ravenette but he's busy enough catching up with some of his friends.

However, when she looks up, she's pleasantly surprised to find the dark brown orbs she has known for a while looking back at her with a smile.

"Dazai!" She calls with a smile on her face. Her enthusiasm strays the attention of the surgeon from his friends and the smile she's wearing as she greets the man, awakens something deep inside the ravenette.

_If only looks could kill..._

"Oh my god! It's been so long!" She hugs the man in a bone-crushing hug and as he does the same, his eyes notice with amusement the dark aura emanating from the raven-haired male behind her.

Dazai looks exactly the same as the last time she saw him. His dark brown and short hair was still mildly wavy and his bangs still framed his face, while some locks gathered at the center of his forehead.

"And miss this life changing event of one of my dear  _beautiful_  friends?! Never!" He says, over-dramatically as he kisses the back of her hand.

"Life changing my ass," Tatiana chuckles. "I'm just—"

"I believe we haven't met." His voice is deep and menacing, she notes that, and forces a chill to run down her back.

"Law..." Her whispered words, however, fall on deaf ears.

"I'm Trafalgar Law, the fiancée." He introduces himself— _HOLD ON, DID HE SAY_ ** _THE FIANCÉE?!_**

"Dazai Osamu. The ex."  _HOLD ON. THE WHAT NOW?!_

Tatiana has known Law long enough to know when the ravenette is vexed. And boy he was right now. He was grinding his teeth as an annoyed smile painted his lips and one of his eyes twitched at the words of the troublemaker before them.

"N—now now, Dazai, stop jo—" Her words get cut off when Law's warm hand posses itself on her shoulder. She swallows her heart and her eyes close in expectation of what's surely about to go down.

"The ex, huh?" Law's voice sounds amused.  _Sadistically_  amused. "She  _never_ once mentioned your name."

Dazai chuckles, hands deep into the pockets of his caqui coat. "Maybe you weren't listening, you look like the type of guy who would get distracted rather...  _quickly_."

_DAZAI YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU'RE GONNA GET ME INTO—_

"Or maybe you weren't that important to begin with." Law offers,  _calmly._

"Could be." Dazai shrugs. "Or maybe I was  _too_  important, won't you agree, Tatiana? Remember Cancun?"

_I'M SORRY BUT WHAT. AM I SERIOUSLY SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT?! MY BRAIN IS STILL PROCESSING WHATEVER THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!_

"Dazai was—is—I mean, I don't— _OH MY GOD! LAW_!" Her words get cut off when the tattooed man has decided he has heard enough of this foolishness and carries her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

The guests are alerted for a moment when they hear Tatiana's scream but they are soon assured everything's fine by the doctor himself.

"Please continue to enjoy the party, my girlfriend and I need to discuss a few things for a moment."

A small wave of laughter is heard before it dies with the chatter between the family and friends of the couple.

Tatiana can make up, through all the confusion, Dazai's mischievous face as they walk through the doors and away from the party.

She could almost swear his lips moved along the lines of something like  _'Bon appetit!'_

_That little—!_

He's mad. She knows that much, but she also knows that Law won't believe a word that leaves her lips right now, so instead she settles for having him carry her to god knows where and then defuse the bomb.

_Yeah, that will be her plaAAAAH—!_

Her thoughts take a light jolt as Law puts her back on her feet, her hands finding balance within the grip she keeps on the ravenette's muscle arms.

"Jesus Christ, Law!" She gasps. "That startled—!" However, her words get cut off by the tattooed male's lips.

His lips are rough and demanding against hers, they mark their territory as his tongue  _asks_  for entrance into the warmth of her mouth.

"Law—!" She gasps for air but he isn't listening. He's too busy running his hands down the curves of her body until he manages to pull her off by her thighs and force her to wrap her legs around his waist.

The motion surprises her but her senses kick in quick fast and allow her to hold herself steady with her hands over his broad shoulders.

Law's usual calm and deep silver eyes are now clouded by something she doesn't gets to see that often and that is; a certain sense of unsteadiness from the tattooed surgeon.

_Had Dazai's words provoked this change into his usually calm exterior?_

"Law—?"

"You don't understand it." He blurts out in a gutural groan. "I get so fucking jealous when it comes to you."

_Yes, they had._

She wanted to tell him the truth, she wanted to ease his mind but at the same time, she was devious and she wanted more of this Law; more of the roughness he was offering, more of...  _this._ So, she maintained eye contact with him as her fingers caressed the locks of soft dark hair as his hands rested on the back of her thighs, fingertips embedding themselves into the soft skin located there.

"I'm yours, Law.  _Only_ yours." She whispers against his expectant lips. "The fact we are here tonight should be proof enough, babe."

"Not enough," he growls "I need more." His voice comes out in the form of a dare. It's intoxicating and she loves it.

_She loves him._

Her smile turns mischievous. "How do you suggest I do that, my love?"

Law's features darken, his smile turns rather sadistic and devious as the thoughts inside the ravenette's head are racing out of control just at the mere thought of having the goddess before him offering to fulfill his every wish.

"This place is pretty deserted, it's giving me a few ideas." He muses.  
  
  
  
  
  


This night had suddenly taken a quite interesting twist.

And no matter how hard she tries, she cannot remember how she got here. In a bathroom that, by the looks of it, looks not yet ready to be used as Law caresses her asscheeks and she's forced to hide her face on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" She feels the amusement on his voice. "You feeling a little bit  _hot_?"

She so desperately wants to answer him to erase the smirk his lips must be bearing but one of his nimble hands travels down discreetly enough to graze her clothed core.

Her words are swallowed and die inside her dry throat as Law watches amused how the woman in his arms fights up the pleasure building inside the pit of her stomach.

The noise inside her head has been dulled out by the feathery touch of Law's hands against her, by the feeling his fingertips give her as he barely grazes her but yet has her craving for more.

The enticing words that leave his throat, feel like a warm summer breeze as they are being whispered against the shell of her ear.

And now she stood there, back against the cold linóleum as Law cages her in between the wall and his hard body, stealing all of her attention as he continues to deliver several praises to her skin in the form of, small kisses, light touches here and there, and whispers of sweet  _dirty_ nothings against the shell of her ear.

She was his prey and she was completely defenseless against those gray eyes of his as they sunk deep into her own, those same eyes that could force her into her knees if he had  _asked_  her to blow him in front of the guests.

 _In front of that asshole of Dazai Osamu!_ The thought of him made Law's blood run hot with burning rage and jealousy. Something he decided to voice out loud without thinking twice.

"Tell me," he starts, voice deep and clearly raging. "Did he ever fucked you the way I do?"

She barely manages to rasp out an answer as his fingers start teasing her covered cunt.

"H—he didn't, L—Law." The ravenette smirks at her response, in fact, he's pleased at the  _way_ she responded.

He wants to get more of those reactions out of her.

Thankfully, they were far from the party.  The bathroom, in which they were now, was secluded; far away from the loud music, the annoying guests, the not dim enough lights, away from the circus they had the nerve to call was for them and especially, far from any interruptions this night may had thought of dropping in on them. On him, especially after what he had in store for her.

After all, the surgeon was not a fan of sharing. And the sight of her face filled with overwhelming pleasure was something he would never allow  _anyone_ , but him to see.

The deep bass was being overshadowed by the sound of her own elabored breathing as Tatiana tries to fight off the moans that threaten to leave her red painted lips. Moans he's desperately trying to rip away from her.

His words are left in a grunt, voice deep and demanding against the skin of her neck. "Let it out,  _Tatiana-ya._ " And there it was. It was in the way he said her name, in the way he made it sound as if it was something forbidden, as if it was some sacred word his lips were only allowed to pronounce.

She smirks at the raven-haired man, a defying smile placed itself on her lips. "You're gonna have to work harder for that, don't you think,  _Trafalgar_?"

The words put a toothy grin on the doctor's face. Oh, how he loved the challenge the goddess before him represented. She always managed to present herself as a prize for Law to earn after a hard day's work, and he would be lying if he said he didn't love it, after all, it made the pleasure of seeing her crumble before him more intense and rewarding at the end.

He places his tattooed fingers on her chin, grasping her closer to him, their breaths playfully dancing with each other and the vision of her plump red lips, parting for air, as if inviting him in, was nearly enough to make him lose what was left of his self-control and make her wrap her pretty little lips around his throbbing cock.

But he restrains himself, his erection—however— is pulsating with the thoughts that are going wild inside his head. His eyes are glazed by the desire that fills them. Something she misses as soon as he lets his tattooed digits, from the hand that was placed on her ass, drift down the valley of her breasts, fingers aching to make contact with the soft and bare flesh of her perfect tits.

The surgeon finds himself frowning deeply at the red wine colored piece of fabric that hides her body from his eyes and the annoyance on his face is not missed by the woman in front of him, which in return, only giggles after finding his behavior quite...

 _Adorable_.

"You, frowning at it, babe. Is not gonna make it magically disappear, you know?" She can't help herself from blurting out mockingly.

He ignores her remark as he growls out. "This needs to go."

She does not misses a beat as she replies back in such an  _innocent_  voice that it irks him. "I agree. Help me, please?"

He curses the vixen in front of him and at the same time, is grateful to whatever God is out there that allowed him to meet such creature. He was probably the luckiest bastard there was out there and having such a woman in front of him, defying him on a game he was supposed to excel at, was such a trill.

"Turn around for me, baby." He praises and as she does so. He can't help but to deliver a quick, but harsh slap to her behind.

The movement incites a little yelp from the brunette and she feels the wetness between her legs increase, alarmingly fast. However, she does not delivers this information to her lover.

That would only increase his ego. And he was about to get an immense boost of that for the looks of the situation already.

He chuckles at the  _adorable_ sound that leaves her lips but says nothing, instead, he guides his slender fingers towards the dress brooch on the back of her neck, her hands make quick work of her hair, moving it away from the ravenette's path to release her skin from the bothersome fabric.

His fingers make quick work of the brooch and he starts to pull down the zipper— _slowly—_  until its end, before he lets go and lets the fabric fall swiftly to floor, the dress pooling around her feet before she steps out of it in nothing but a red wine colored lace lingerie set she had bought a few days ago and was dying to use.

The set consisted of a soft bralette that reached down a few inches underneath her breasts with a floral design that helped accentuate her  _girls_ and at the same time flaunted them in the most obvious way. The panties were low, low enough to her aching haven and reached only about half of her asscheeks.

Law can't help himself from licking his lips at the sight and even though Tatiana's expecting his touch, he doesn't go for it. Instead, the ravenetted drops to the floor, squatting in front of her ass as he starts to taste her bare skin with his fingers. His lips, however, find their place delivering worshipping kisses and small playful bites to the exposed skin of her behind.

The ravenette is well aware of the brunette's insecurities about her ass, about how she complains in a joking manner about not having one, but Law loves it. Loves and adores everything there is to be about it and does his best to always let her know that her ass, is perfect.

Tatiana was prepared for his touch, is what she would like to think and is what she will lie about when or if this conversation ever comes to light but right now, it takes every single ounce of self-control inside of her not to crumble at his touch, at how he seems so dedicated to her.

She finds some solace at gripping the edges of the graphite floating vanity table in front of her as Law continues his torturous pace.

His hands are warm and she can feel how he takes his time as he goes up her legs, digits leaving a trail of goosebumps on his wake. She brings herself to cover her mouth with the back of her right hand, her body leaning slightly forward due to the unbalanced weight.

Her breathing's gone up, that delights Law to no end. However, he wants  **more**.

So when his hands rest against her ass, fingers roughly grabbing at the flesh as they start spreading her open, playfully, he can't help but feel elated when he sees her biting her lower lip as she throws her head back in pleasure. He wants her to make eye contact with him, he wants to see her eyes blurred by the same crazy desire he's been feeling for her since they met. His assault towards her behind don't stop and a hash slap to her left cheek finally allures her eyes to his.

"You belong to me, do you understand?" The possessiveness in his words makes Tatiana give him a slight smile as she swallows down her ecstasy and replies.

"Yes, sir." Her answer travels straight to Law's already painfully hard shaft. She knows he has a domination kink, one he has found himself developing further thanks to her deviant body.

Not that the lascivious woman before him complained at all.

He stands up rather fast, his erection coming in contact with the softness of her ass, the contact has her on the edge already so she pushes her backside into his groin so  _he_  loses it already.

But he doesn't. Instead, he sinks his fingers into the band of her panties, breath coming in harsh against the back of her neck and all the way down her spine and ass as he lowers the fabric down her legs in a tug.

"You perverted fucker." She calls out loud when she sees him shoving the piece of clothing inside his pants pocket.

His eyes close in deep thought but a smile graces his lips and when those silvery eyes make contact with her, she's unable to contain the chill that runs down her back and all the way down to her core.

_He needs to fuck her NOW._

"You are quite the fan of that side of mine, babygirl." Comes in his smooth reply.

She's so focused as she thinks of a sly comeback that she misses the moment he stands up and the moment he decides he wants to feel  _her._

His fingers are somewhat cold against her warm and the chuckle that leaves his throat means he must be quite pleased with the wetness that coats his skin.

The action surprises her, and inevitably she moans. Quite loudly if she might add.

His free hand surrounds her neck as he 'forces' her sight on his while his other one continues to play with her lower lips, thumb rubbing against the throbbing bundle of nerves that aches for attention.

His lips are mere inches away from hers, tears are forming at the corner of her eyes at the denial of a faster pace and his silver, drowned in sadistic pleasure, eyes capture every one of her expressions as she loses herself in contained pleasure.

Her moans are out of control. Her mouth stuttering as she fails to complete a single sentence.

"C'mon, baby." He encourages her with a flick of her swollen bud. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you  ** _need_**."

She no longer feels herself capable of containing her façade, not to him, not when he's making her crumble underneath his palms.

Law drinks in her moans as she comes undone all over his hand, her hips continue grinding against his fingers, longing to spin out this moment as she holds steadiness once again on that bathroom's vanity.

Their kiss is hungry and passionate and he feels as if he will never get enough of it, their lips move in sync, ragged breaths between sloppiness makes them crave each other even more and as he applies a little bit of pressure over her sensitive clit, he finds the opportunity to gain dominance over the kiss.

Tatiana drives her hands towards his scalp, hands pulling, softly, out at the strands of black hair as her lungs demand her to break the kiss in order to regain the air he stole during her momentum.

The tattooed male redirects his attention towards the exposed skin of her shoulder. Teeth sinking in on her ivory skin as he proceeds to create a reminder of his presence.

"Tell me Tatiana," the fact he has dropped the -ya suffix does not goes missing by her. "Should I fuck those beautiful moans out of you?"

She has to make a double take because her focus finds itself being stolen by the way he proceeds to suck on the fingers that were mere seconds ago inside her lower regions in the most obscene way there is. Followed by groans of approval and words of praise that leave his lips.

"I don't know..." She teases, lips gliding over his as she slightly manages to taste herself over him. "Can you?"

"Oh baby, I'll be doing more than that." And with those words leaving his tongue, she finds herself wishing to explore what exactly means  _more_.

"I think," she murmurs as she turns around, "that you're a little bit overdressed."

He clicks his tongue as he bites his lip in obvious amusement. "You think so, love?"

Tatiana nods her head, unable to provide a reply when he drags his fingers down the valley of her still clothed—but hopefully not for long—chest.

"Why don't you help me off then, darling?" He suggests as he steps away from her body. The surgeon starts working his fingers as they undo his white tie and his eyes admire her form take confident steps towards him.

Her hands slide over to his shirt collar as her fingers start to pop open the buttons, one by one, till her long awaited prize is revealed before her.

He shrugs of the black shirt as his tattooed, bronzed, muscular chest comes in full display before her eyes. He takes the fabric and throws it somewhere along with her already forgotten dress and panties; his hands work on the belt around his hips, quickly discarding it from the way as she stands in front of him in appreciation of the greek god before her.

She can't help herself when her fingers start tracing the lines of ink around his chest, the heart shaped forms that garnish his chest, arms and back.

Law had never met anyone who found such an enjoyment in watching the lines covering pieces of his skin, especially in such intimate way. Of course, there was people who admired them, but Tatiana loved them. She awed at them, eyes looking at the ink with adoration in her eyes.

"Why you do that?" He found himself asking one night.

"Because it's part of who you are." She replied with a smile on her lips. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." Because it's you he had wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

The eyes of the brunette looking up at him, bring him back to the present. His lips curling into three simple words. "On your knees."

She licks her lips in a way that has Law wanting to take her right there and then, her eyes never lose contact with each other as she drops to her knees in those sinful heels he couldn't wait to have digging into his back

His tattooed fingers are taking a bit too much to reveal her  _long_ awaited prize, so she decides to step in with hurried hands and relieve him from the task. The action has the ravenette chuckling in amusement.

"Eager, are we?" Tatiana ignores his smart mouth and works fast on getting the buttons popped open and the zipper undone. It takes no more than that to unveil the most awaited prize that  _stands_  before her.

"Itadakimasu." She breathes against his girth before she wraps her lips around him, impromptu.

" _Fuuuuck me_!" He curses out loud at the sudden warmth. "You're seriously gonna be the death of me one day, Tatiana."

She hums against his length, which only triggers a low moan to leave the male's lips before she pulls out with a loud pop.

"Wouldn't that be an honorable death?" She jokes as her hands move up and down his shaft. Fingers playing softly against the swollen, sensitive skin of his tip.

He heaves. "It would be such a nice way to go. With your pretty lips wrapped around my dick."

She laughs, only a few people would get her twisted sense of humor, especially in a moment like this, Law was one of them.

She takes him back into the warmth of her mouth, this time sucking harder and she earns herself a line of curses and deep breathes that fight their way out of the raven-haired man.

It's beautiful and she wants to hear more of them. So she starts to move her tongue around the shaft, using her hands to provide some aid to the task on what she's not longer able to take in inside her mouth.

Her pussy pulsates with the thought of his length going inside of her later on, the familiar tingling is back, aching inside of her and she knows what she needs.

Him.

Law's basking in the experience he's having as of right now. His girlfriend, barely dressed, is sucking his dick on an unfinished bathroom in a hotel. Meanwhile, their friends and family lounge around, a couple of meters away.

And by the looks of it, he isn't the only one enjoying such a thrilling experience. She's into it as well and he can tell by the way she sucks his dick with such enthusiasm as she sneaks a hand down her slit.

She starts to pull him in deeper, her gag reflexes coming in display due to his size but before she can go further, Law's already pulling her away as a trail of saliva connects her mouth to his twitching member.

He's close enough that he could've easily come in her mouth but he really wants to fuck the lights out of her now.

"Stand. Turn around with your hands on the sink. Spread your legs." He instructs, his voice is calm and seductive.

She could hear it all day.

He delves into one sharp thrust inside her core. It's so rough, Tatiana barely has time to hold herself steady with her hands above the cold graphite; Law's weight surrounds her back as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"You liked that, my little whore?" His hand comes back to surround her neck. "You like how my cock feels inside that drenched pussy of yours?"

Her mouth hangs open as his pace continues relentless against her womb. "What's wrong?" He pants against her shoulder. "Cat got your tongue?"

She wants to answer back but before she can do it, he's taking hold of her hair, pulling it in a harsh tug as he forces her back to meet his sweaty chest. The ravenette's eyes fall to her neck, to the neck that's covered by  _that_ necklace, the necklace she has worn every single time she can since he gave it to her.

Fingers graze the precious gems that embellish the piece of jewelry as his grip over her hair tightens slightly, the action provokes a small whine to leave the brunette's lips.

She feels his hot breath burning her skin, it's too much,  _he's_ too much and she feels as if she's suffocating. Law holds her completely flush against his body with one of his arms wrapped around her waist as the other decides to let her perfect breasts enjoy some freedom from the confines of her bra.

His touch is rough against the mounds of flesh on her chest, but she loves it. Especially when he plays with the erect nipples that demand attention, rough grabs become playful slaps and with each one, the fire inside her center feels as if it's ready to explode like a raging volcano.

"Have I told you about how much I love these tits of yours?" He chuckles in delight as he plays with them.

The attention to her chest has her on cloud nine but she replies in a sweet, mellow moan. "You might have mentioned it once or twice."

Her smile is intoxicating, devious and addictive. It does things to the raven-haired man that he dares not to admit out loud and so he decides to wipe that smile of her lips as he starts thrusting his hips against that sweet spot of hers.

That sweet spot only he's capable of reaching, that one that he's the only one able to make it burst into a thousand million fireworks inside of her.

"God," he sings in a moan, "you feel so  _fucking_  good."

His hand drops from her chest and delivers a swift but rough smack against her ass. The contact makes her throw her head back as a loud, involuntarily, moan leaves her lips.

"God," she gasps. " _Law..._ " His name is muttered as in a prayer, as in a wish. Her voice is needy and desperate as she pushes her hips back to meet his thrusts; he takes notices of this and delivers not one or two but three slaps straight into the skin of her asscheeks. "Yes—God!— _fUUUCck_!"

Her cunt tightens at the feeling coursing through her veins and Law takes rejoice when she squeezes his cock, the action attracts a sadistic smile into the surgeon's face as he breathes out. "Heh, look at you." He pants. "You really love my dick that much?"

She wants to answer but she can't. Not when she's biting her lips so hard she feels the metal taste of blood as she fights to contain some of her pleasure bottled up inside of her chest.

"Answer me,  _darling._ " His voice is mellow and sweet but Tatiana's words disappear from her throat as he penetrates in deeply, his tip reaching the deepest parts of her.

"I—I do..." She breathes out in a gasp. Law's pleased by her answer, he pushes her body away from hers, arm letting her fall  _softly_ against the vanity. Her forearms hold her away against the cold material of the graphite as she look back above her shoulder to the surgeon, whose hands now rest contently against the soft skin of her bare ass, spreading it open as he watches his length disappear into her warmth.

Tatiana's hanging from a cliff she's so desperately wanting to let go. A cliff, that seems to crumble with each thrust of his hips, with each touch of his palm against her skin, with each word that is whispered against her ear.

"Look at yourself," his voice is seductive and is left out in an amused groan. "Your family and friends are doors away and you're moaning like a whore in here."

"And what about you?" She rasps, eyes making contact with him through the mirror. "You're the one fucking this whore in here, babe."

"You are seriously something, aren't you?" He laughs in obvious glee. The smile she wears soon disappears with the smack of her asscheeks by rough hands, both at the same time.

"Did it hurt?" He asks, leaning over her, weight hot against her back. "Did it hurt  _good_?"

She's  _so_  close she can almost feel herself slipping away but when Law's deep voice murmurs against her ear "Let go." Is that moment where she feels the cliff falling down and her with it as well.

Her legs tremble as ripples of pleasure course through her body, her skin starts to feel cold due to the sweat but his warmth feels nice in contrast to it. She claws against the cold vanity for some of her lost sanity as she still feels his erection going strong against her, prolonging her ecstasy.

"That's it, right?" He asks, his pace slowing down but not stopping. "You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

She fights for an answers as she stares, mouth wide-open, at her reflection on the mirror in front of them. Her naked body glistens with sweat but so does his. The tattooed skin of his muscles contracts with every one of his lingering thrusts and his face contorts in sadistic pleasure for the goddess before him, she likes it. In fact, she loves it.

"Look at you," His voice comes out in a laugh. "So  _damn_  thirsty for my cock." He cockily adds.

" _Ah, so good_." She breathes as she feels him fill her completely, stopping for a moment, allowing her to grasp back into reality.

"Tell me you love my cock." He thrusts back and forward,  _once_ ,  **hard**.

" ** _YES_** — _God fucking dammit_ ,  **LAW**!  _Yes_..." She breathes out. "I love it."

"You love what, sweetcheeks?" His eyes connect with hers through the mirror as she nods in once.

"I love your cock."

"That's my girl." He kisses the skin of her shoulder before he pulls out completely, the action shocks her deeply, that is until he adds.

"Get back on your knees, baby." She pulls herself together, before lowering down to her knees on the pristine floor. Law approaches her with his hardness but instead of aiming for her mouth he chooses a different route.

"Put your tits together, let me fuck 'em."

And she does, she pushes her breasts together as law forces his slick dick between them, rocking his hips back and forth as he groans delighted. Her sight gets attached to the view of his glistening tattooed chest, ripped, contracting muscles and the view of his head thrown back in sheer pleasure.

She uses her tongue to lick at the tip whenever it's near enough and that draws back Law's attention to the lustful vixen he calls girlfriend.

"I'm gonna cum, Tatiana." He pants, "open up." And she does, she opens her mouth, tongue out and her breasts choke the erection between them as he lets it go on her skin. The droplets of his arousal run down her nipples and a few stray ones find themselves on her chin and cheeks.

Tatiana gathers in her fingers the salty treat before she gives a long, lewd lick to them, licking them clean as she maintains eye contact with the ravenette. His eyes increasing 10 times in size at the view of pouty mouth enjoying his cum on her tongue.

"How do I taste like?" He asks, taking his dick out from between her breasts.

"Salty and tasty." She replies after a final suck to her fingers. "Can I have more?" She teases with a chuckle.

"You're about to." He replies back in a heartbeat as he watches her stand with difficulty. "Can you stand?"

"Not for a while," she answers truthfully. "Not in these heels."

"Good."

She looks taken back. "Good?—What do you mean goOOOD—OH MY GOD!" She's interrupted, abruptly, once again when Law picks her up and forces her to wrap her legs around his waist.

The sound that leaves her throat comes out as a giggle, her lips curling into a smile that makes the doctor smile himself at the sight of her face full of genuine joy. Locks of hair fall down her face, locks which Law manages to push away with a flick of his tattooed fingers as he connects his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

"Hold onto me, babe." He breathes against her lips, seductively as he moves them both against the wall. Tatiana can't help the noise that leaves her lips as her sweaty back comes in contact with the coldness of the wall.

" _I'M TRYING_!" She laughs out loud as tears grace the corners of her eyes, he loves it.

He loves her.

She rests her arms above his shoulders, fingers interlocking themselves behind his head as she admires her boyfriend up with loving eyes. Meanwhile Law's getting his fingers up to good work in undoing the remaining piece of fabric  _barely_ covering her breasts by now.

"Ready, princess?"

She gets no room to answer once he's back inside her. The loud gasp that escapes her, encourages the ravenette to increase his pace, and he's rough, hard and sharp. It's amazing, he fills her completely, like a puzzle piece and as he continues to fuck her there, against the wall, her nails start to scratch her way down his broad shoulder blades.

The sensation forces Law to push her further into the wall, it's unexpected but she ain't one to complain. Instead she moans louder for him, deeper against the shell of his ear, his head is buried into the locks of hair that fall down her shoulders, his lips leave a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck and all the way down to her breasts.

 

His breath feels incredibly against the valley of her breasts. Tatiana's eyes close at the contact with her skin, her back arching forward as she pushes her tits closer to his face, closer to the doctor's awaiting lips.

His tongue wastes no time as it plays with the mounds of flesh in front if him, at first, she wasn't sure about Law's bold choice of breaking into a  _construction_ site but the echo, the room generated as their moans intensified, was a feeling out of this world.

The slapping of skin against skin, groans of satisfaction, sloppy kisses being delivered and the occasional slap that he found himself delivering against her backside were all the remix of sounds that reverberate against the structure of the room.

 _"Yes..."_  She moans, fingers tangling themselves in his hair, tugging lightly as she praises for more. " _Just like that, Law... Yes, harder... Fuck... Me..._ "

Tatiana knows she could have search for the entire world and she would've never found someone who could replace Law. The long list of disappointments she was forced to endure during her lifetime led her to this perfect man right here.

All of it led her to him and to this moment of complete bliss.

They love each other, nobody can't deny that; because only he can make her feel the way she does when he praises her body with those kisses of his, nobody can make her feel as secure about herself as Law can and nobody, in this whole wide world, can make Law crumble in between her fingers the way Tatiana can do him.

There's nothing or anyone else he wants in this world. Just her. 

"Law, I'm—"

"I know, kitten, I know..." He acknowledges as he brushes her lips with his thumb, the action causing her to slip her tongue out to envelope his skin. The way she sucks him in makes his dick twitch inside her.

"I'm gonna cum, Law, I'm gonna—" However, her words die inside her throat as he pulls his hardness from inside her. The action has Tatiana whining at the raven-haired male's actions.

" _Laaaaaw..._ " She complains and he smiles, as he delivers a sweet caress to her cheek.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" He asks, the tip of his cock teases her entrance and she so desperately wants him to pound her in good, but he won't move an inch form his spot.

"Laaaaw, please..." her voice's full of need. "I—I need—"

" _Shhhhhhhh..._ " He coos, "I just don't want our fun to be over so soon, babe."

She pouts, and he could swear to god how he felt his heart grew twice as big inside his chest. Law's hands hold her weight by the back of her thighs and he's about to let her back on her feet but Tatiana has other plans. Plans she makes clear when she takes him by surprise and pushes herself forward with her hands surrounding his head and her lips gliding over his.

"You're right," she breathes out as silver eyes find themselves hypnotized by the flush of his skin against hers. "Let's  _not_  end our fun so soon."

And with those final words she forces his cock back into the warmth of her core.

Law growls at the feeling, not because he hates it, but because he loves it. Too much. He should've known, after all, this was the woman he was—

"Tell... me..." she breathes, "how does... my pussy... feels— _ah_ — like?"

"Like heaven." And with that, he decides to give her what she wants. The tattooed male starts to thrust his hips back into her insides as he rips away the moans out of her like a symphony, his hands move their position back to her asscheeks which now has the woman digging her heels into his lower back.

"Come on," he growls out against her chin in the form of a demand. "Ride me like you mean it, you cock hungry slut!"

The position ain't easy for her to do as he asked, but she does her best, and she does that as she starts moving her hips to meet the force of his thrusts. It doesn't takes too long before she once again close to her demise. She's drowning in a pool, so desperately wanting to breathe, so  _desperately_ , reaching out for him to pool her out.

"Tell me, you slut," he thrusts in hard. "Tell me once again who do you belong to!"

She's speechless as he pounds deep and hard against her womb. "Tell me!" He demands.

"You!— _Fuck!_ —I belong to you, Law!"

"Good."

And he finally does.

She explodes with a loud whiff of air, her lips moaning the name of her lover like a prayer and her fingernails digging into his back, almost as if they were carving her name into his skin.

He lets her ride her orgasm out before he lets his cock slip away from inside her core, he helps her back on her feet and as soon as her heels click against the spotless floor, he's already forcing her to face the wall in front of her.

"Spread your legs for me, Tatiana."  _She does._  "Lean down and hands against the wall, babe. Come on."  _She does._

And with that, his cock is back where it belongs. Inside the warmness of her cunt. And holy shit, she feels divine, straight out from heaven. If asked a few years ago, Law would have said that sex meant nothing to him beyond that of a physical activity to lose some tension and gain some pleasure, carnal pleasures at that.

But Tatiana had erased that way of thinking since the first time he had her underneath him, for the surgeon it was an experience out from this world, especially cause he wasn't expecting to find such a vixen like her underneath what looked like such an innocent woman. Especially when  _he_ was expecting to be the one to break  _her_ not have her break  _him._ For Tatiana it was the same, except she was well aware of what she was getting herself into when Law approached her in that party two years ago.

And now they were here.

Law's pace slows down but he's still going strong; and he swats her behind once, twice, three,  _four_  times, each time securing a moan from the brunette as her legs shake and her eyes collide with his over her shoulder. He can see her lustful eyes, tired and lost in the pleasure, especially when he reaches down and squeezes her tits, his warm hands holding onto them for dear life.

Tatiana uses her hands to push herself off the wall as she wraps one of them around the ravenette's head, holding her back, once again, flush against the surgeon's tattooed chest. Law wraps one of his arms around her waist, his cock reaching new depths thanks to the position.

Her fingers can feel the slightly damp locks of hair as she throws her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed in sheer pleasure as Law decides to take said opportunity and give her yet, another reminder of this evening.

His teeth sink into her flesh and she just groans out, delighted at the sensation, while his tongue laps at the droplets of sweat that run down her neck.

She tastes sweet. It's good. Too good, it's overwhelming.

" _God—fuckin—dammit_!" He curses in that low, deep and ovaries destructing voice of his. It's hot, she's gotta admit. Especially when Law's so calm and collected, so seeing him lose control over his words and actions it's quite the show for her.

"I'm gonna cum, baby." He groans as she lets herself fall with her hands once again supporting her weight on the wall before her. He retrieves his arm from around her waist and poses it behind her lower back as the other grips tightly around her hip.

"Me too,  ** _shit_** — _Law..._ " There it is. The praise of his name coming in the form of a whisper from her lips, and that's all it takes for the ravenette to let himself go to the burning pleasure inside of him.  _Inside of her._

And so does she.

Loud moans and screams of pleasure fill the room, all combined by the praise of their names mixing into the air. Tatiana's legs start failing on him, but Law catches her quite fast, arm surrounding her wasit from behind as she huffs out loud.

"I need to get these heels off."

"I think you look particularly good in them, darling."

"My legs would like to disaGREE—I'm gonna kill you!" Comes in her ragged reply when Law pulls himself out of from her insides.

He kisses her shoulder, as if worshipping her glistening skin and she chuckles. "I need a shower."

"About that..."

"What?" She asks, as she goes to pick up her wrinkled dress.

"Wanna try something else?" Law asks mischievously. "I promise you a good shower afterwards."

"What do you have in mind?"

 

I'm gonna kill them. That's all she's thinking. She's gonna kill her stupid best friend and that shitty fuck of a maniac she has for a boyfriend! Why did she had to deal with this? She was left to deal with her mother all night asking for her, with Cora-san constantly falling down some stairs, or tripping over some chairs or a banana peel and all because that stupid-head couldn't control her MARIA* until the end of the night.

_Oh, when she finds her... She's SO dead._

"An?" Comes in the voice from the greenette as he hugs her from behind. His cologne is intoxicating and somehow, manages to calm her down a bit. "You look ready to kill someone, love and we have talked about this, we can't pay for your bail."

"I'm gonna kill them, Zo."

"Deep breaths, babe."

"DON'T TELL ME TO—" She gets interrupted by the vibration of her phone against her hand. "Saved by the bell. Literally." She hisses to the marimo.

_"Anna? We found them—Well... we think so."_

"WELL WHERE ARE THEY!?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tsk," he sighs. "They heard you, Tatiana..." He calls in, thrusting up against her slit. The two of them had decided to move their  _escapade_  to a more private place, this one being a fresh clean room, one of the two they had separated out for the night.

One for the boys and one for the girls.

So when Shachi and Penguin came in looking for them, Law's brilliant idea was to hide inside the bathroom, but he kept thrusting up against her spot. She was beginning to think he wanted to be found after all.

"It's your fault, Law..." She blames him as she rides his erection while he sits on the advantageous black chair inside the bathroom. "It feels too good inside of me right now."

"I know, baby," he whispers. "You're choking me down like crazy... You like riding my dick that much?"

"I love it, babe. I'm close...  _So effin close_." She warns as he leans forward and bites her right nipple, his teeth holding prisoner the bit of skin as she whines while digging her nails onto his shoulders.

"Cum." He instructs. "Cum all over my cock."

Her pace becomes erratic as she comes undone all over his shaft. He's close as well and she's excited when he gets her back onto her knees with her mouth enveloping his manhood as she sucks up and down, cleaning it from her arousal, tasting herself onto him, teeth grazing  _teasingly_  the skin of his dick.

He pushes himself deeper into the warmness of her mouth before he finally meets his end. He forces her head to stay there as his hips jerk forward in a couple of lazy thrusts.

"Drink it all, Tatiana." He commands. "Don't waste a single drop." Her eyes connect with him as his cock still invades her mouth and he swears, the look she's giving him, says 'Don't I always?'

Once he pulls away from her mouth, she breathes in deep the air she found missing for a while, and licks her lips clean as Law simple praises her with a proud smile on his own lips. "That's  _my_  girl."

The praise has her mind swimming on cloud nine, but she's soon reminded of her state when the ache on her knees is back and the lust clouding state starts to disappear. However, that doesn't erase the eat shitting grin she has on her face right now and that will remain there for God knows how long.

This wasn't how this night was supposed to go... But she honestly wasn't complaining at all.

However, one small thought does put a slight damp on her mood. One, which does not goes by missing from the ravenette.

"What's wrong, babe?" His hands take hold of her pouty cheeks as he asks.

"My dress is ruined." She chuckles, he sighs. And then, she continues with amusement in her voice, "well, I guess it doesn't really matters... It was  _totally_  worth it."

And there it was. It was in moments like this where he could swear she was a witch. I mean, she had to be one. Because the way she had the surgeon completely wrapped around her finger was something he could still not understand, it wasn't normal to love someone so much, was it?

Well, now that he thinks about it. For Law... It was.

"Law?" She calls, completely taken back at the lack of response from the ravenette. "You okay?"

He smiles at her, his eyes contemplating how beautiful she looks even after all of their  _activities_  and doesn't even hesitates for a second before he leans down and grabs her by the back of her head before bringing her into a slow kiss, their noses bumping into each other as they move their tongues together.

He feels her smile into the kiss and that triggers a smile from the ravenette himself. It's contagious and she keeps smiling as they break apart for air.

"What was that for, huh?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. Why? Is that a crime?" He smirks, as his right hand finds his way towards her left cheek, she loves the gesture and shows it by leaning in towards his touch.

"No, no, it's not. Kiss me as much as you'd like, please."

He smiles with eyes half-lidded by desire. "Don't mind if I—Wait, I need to know."

She tilts her head in confusion. "What?"

"Is Dazai really your ex-boyfriend?"

"Eh? Oh, no. He's gay."

"WHAT—" 

"Yeah, remember Chuuya?" He nods. "It's his boyfriend."

" ** _TATIANA! LAWRENCE!"_**  His words die inside his throat as a voice, both of them recognize quite well, calls in anger from outside the bathroom as their fist pounds against the door.

"You think that if we keep very quiet she will go away?" Law questions against her lips. Tatiana smiles amused.

"BELIEVE I WILL NOT, LAWRENCE!"

"Stop calling me Lawrence, Anna-ya." The ravenette calls back out loudly and annoyed.

Anna ignores him.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT IN 20 MINUTES OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH BARE HANDED!"

"I would like to see you try, bitch." Tatiana calls affectively but daring _._

"DON'T TEST ME YOU WHORE. I HAD A LONG NIGHT."

 

30, not 20 minutes later, the couple emerges from the room clean enough and shaped up to continue with what's left of the night. Anna awaits for them in front of the door as she texts someone on her phone with her boyfriend next to her who looks way beyond done as well.

"For better or for worse am I right, Roronoa?" The raven-haired man calls playfully towards the greenette sitting on the floor with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"You could say so." He chuckles as his eyes lift towards the face of his own girlfriend.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna slaughter you both." Anna hisses.

"Excuse her," Zoro drops in. "She hasn't had enough alcohol in her system and well—your mom is pretty relentless Tatiana."

"Oh sweetie—"

"Don't sweetie me. I'm pissed. I want this to be over. Now go in there and enjoy  _your_  engagement party."

" _Oh we had_." Law interferes and before Anna can come up with a reply, he's already walking away from them. Calling out for Zoro to join him for a drink, to which the greenette agrees, leaving the girls behind to talk.

"Anna, if it's worth something, boo. I am sorry." Tatiana laughs as she hugs her best friend from behind, head on her shoulder. "Be happy for me? I had mind blowing sex." Her voice sounds as if a kid was asking for a treat after earning a good grade.

"Well at least someone did." Anna laughs. "If you get pregnant I wanna name one of the babies Shouto."

Tatiana snorts. "Sure— ** _WAIT. ONE OF T_** ** _HE WHAT NOW_**!?

**Author's Note:**

> *MARIA, is an inside joke between me and my best friend that came up after we were researching fun facts about several things and well, ended up looking through 'myths about your cooch'.


End file.
